In a not too distant future
by Dimsel
Summary: Chapter 4 up! Legolas returns to his kin and aragorn makes a mistake
1. Default Chapter

Okay...well here we are, just to let you know, if you haven't figured it out yet, I do not own any of these characters. Cuz if I did, I'd be so rich, I wouldn't have to write the stories myself I could pay someone to do it. Unfortunately, as the blisters on my fingers can attest, twas me who wrote all this, be it drivel or half-decent.  
  
In any case, this is my first LOTR fanfic. And although I love the series, I'm not fanatical about it so any mistakes should just be attributed to my lack of knowledge of things Tolkien. And on the star trek side; I truly haven't watched an ep. In quite some time, so if I don't quite get the flow of the show, find it in your vast heart to forgive. Remember, to err is human, to forgive divine.  
  
Thanx ^_^  
  
And now....  
  
In a not too distant future...  
  
  
  
A lone ensign sang to himself while tending plants in a hydroponics bay. His name for the moment was Luke Greenman. He was currently serving on the star ship voyager and although they were lost thousands of light years away from his home planet earth he was content. He lived a solitary life doing his work quickly and to perfection. 'Luke' stayed away from the other members of the crew. They had a tendency to gawk at his long blonde hair, and worst of all, they may notice that he's not getting any older. So he stayed in the hydroponics bay most of the time, with the plants and trees that he loved, and tried to stay off the radar of the senior staff.  
  
In a time lost to history...  
  
Queen Arwen was also in a garden. She was waiting for her husband, king Aragorn of Gondor, so they could leave Minas Tirith for a much needed vacation. Estel, as she still referred to him, was late. He's probably stuck in a meeting, or surrounded by a throng of adoring peasants. She thought. It was true, Aragorn was a loved king, he had brought Gondor into a time of peace and prosperity.   
  
While they were gone, Gondor would be charged to his most trusted chancellors. Her musings were interrupted as her keen elvish hearing picked up her husbands soft footsteps coming into the garden. They greeted and embraced lovingly. Aragorn took her hand and the exited Minas Tirith without a sound.  
  
Voyager  
  
Commander Chakotay was walking down one of Voyager's static hallways on the way to the bridge. He was conducting annual performance reviews, a job, which he found dull, and a nuisance. The commander sighed as he calculated how long it would take him to finish everyone on board: 2 days at 8 hours each. The commander sighed again. He would start with upper ranks and work his way down. As he was thinking, a lone ensign brushed by him, a fleeting image of blue uniform and blonde hair.  
  
That ensign was, of course, Luke. He had tensed slightly when the commander passed him, as some humans were able to sense the one thing that made him different from every member of the crew. Immortality. Luke was an elf. He once went by the name of Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, prince of Mirkwood, but people get a little suspicious when the same name shows up century after century.   
  
Not that he was exposed.   
  
Over the years he learned how to blend in as best he could. With the extra help of a few enchanted trinkets he had picked up in his long life, only a few very sensitive humans could recognize that he was different. Another Elf would see him for what he is though. But that was hardly an issue, the last time he had seen a true colony of elfs was almost 1000 years ago when he had left the Valinor to return to Middle-earth.  
  
He reflected on when he had first stepped foot onto 'Europe'. Legolas was amazed by the progress humans had made in such a relatively short time. They still had a long way to go, but the foundations had been laid for a great people. Then they had discovered Valinor. They called it 'The Americas' and sent scores of settlers, loaded with guns and greed. When Legolas returned in the 1900's, he found the land over run by humans and the industrial revolution. He found the air choked, and his people scattered in the small pockets of nature that remained untouched. The elves he did find had become bitter and spiteful towards the men that had invaded and taken their homes. Again. The last time he had seen the Lady Galadriel at the turn off the millennium, she was as fair and kind as before, knowing that mankind was forging it's own path and not wanting to interfere. Then after the third world war, he had not been able to locate another of his kind. He never knew what happened to them. Once, he found a note from his father, burnt and crumpled from bombing raids, that said something about finding their place once more, and that Legolas was to meet them at some place. The address had been burned beyond legibility.   
  
He still had that note. And when he learned that humans were taking to the stars, which he so loved, he had to join. That's how he ended up in Starfleet, lost in the delta quadrant. It would take them 50 years to get back home.  
  
For the first time in his life, Legolas Greenleaf was trapped. The crew would age and die and he would be left alone on the ship. Legolas had once asked Elrond why they didn't reveal to humans that they were elves. He had related a tale of witch trials and imprisonment. Anyone who had told the truth had been burned or locked away as 'crazies' and 'crack-heads'. Since then Legolas had always hidden his true self. But what was he to do now? 'Luke' could not disappear and show up as some other person, and people would notice his eternal youth. What would they do to him then? Legolas was not sure he wanted to find out.  
  
He had reached his quarters and sparing a moment to gaze at his two white knives and bow mounted on the wall, he collapsed onto his couch and drifted off into his dream world.  
  
Middle-earth.   
  
Aragorn and Arwen were headed to Lothlorien. The elfs had left some time ago, but the two wished to revisit the glory that once resided there. To walk among the trees where they had first fell in love.  
  
The trees sighed at Arwen Eventstar's return. The Mallorn tree's had a long memory and still recalled the elven-folk of times past. Arwen sighed happily and Aragorn smiled at this. "Where would you like to go first?" He asked.  
  
"The city." She said.  
  
  
  
With a nod he agreed and they headed for what ever remained. Along the way they stopped to have a meal. Aragorn, not forgetting his time as a ranger had caught a white tailed deer and was preparing a lovely stew.  
  
  
  
"Can you feel it Aragorn?" Arwen asked, his eyes glazing a bit.  
  
"Feel what?" he asked.  
  
"The lady." She said breathless, "Galadriel, I still feel her. Her power lingers."  
  
Aragorn stopped what he was doing and listened. The animals were hushed in a kind of reverence for the lady of the wood. The stew was boiling and the moment was broken.  
  
Voyager  
  
Chakotay was taking a break from the reviews and was visiting the captain.  
  
He had finished the senior staff and the lieutenant commanders. The captain asked for an update.  
  
"...and then ensigns Rohanna, Mickaff, Greenman, Mo'rkvad..."  
  
"Wait." The captain said. "Who's ensign Greenman?"  
  
"He works in hydroponics and sometimes in the science labs."  
  
"I don't think I know him."  
  
"I only see him for these reports, and maybe once or twice in the mess hall." Chakotay answered.  
  
The captain was a little perturbed by the thought of not knowing her crew as well as she thought. "When you are done with the reviews, I would like to speak to him."  
  
"Aye aye." Chakotay said with a smirk and continued on his way.  
  
Middle earth.  
  
The air had changed. Something had died nearby, painfully. Aragorn put out a hand in front of Arwen, a signal to let him go first. Arwen 'harrumphed' and moved beside him.  
  
Creeping slowly, the two came across a tiny glade. Arwen heard a snuffling snort coming from the far side.  
  
"Aragorn." She said and pointed. Two orcs were feasting on a freshly caught human. Rage coursed though the king of Gondor, at the thought of orcs inside the forest of Lothlorien. He let out a bellow and ran towards them, Arwen close behind, sword drawn.  
  
The orcs were fresh after eating, and returned his yell. The four crashed into battle. These orcs were of the few that survived the War of the Ring due to their skill and cunning and thus were a formidable challenge. Arwen slashed, her opponent ducked and brought his fist up under her jaw. She spun away and fell to the ground. Aragorn parried a monster blow from his orc. The swords met, and the sound echoed through the sacred forest. Arwen was getting up when she found the orc ready to take her head; his jagged sword already on it's down stroke. She closed her eyes at the last second.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please review, makes me happy ^_^  
  
Next chapter up soon. 


	2. just another ordinary day

Voyager.  
  
It was the last day of reviews and Chokotay was just giving the b'joran Mickaff the final once over. "You're doing a great job, keep up the good work." The young man beamed as he left the room. Chakotay signalled for the next one to enter. The doors swished open and Chakotay felt a shiver go up his spine.  
  
"Hello, ensign Greenman. How are you doing today?" the commander asked suddenly feeling uneasy.  
  
"I am well, and yourself?" the ensign asked.  
  
"I'm a little tired. So how are you enjoying hydroponics?"  
  
"I enjoy it very much." Legolas was trying to make himself seem as unremarkable as possible. He could feel Chakotay's unease clear across the room. Legolas wondered if he felt that he was an elf.  
  
"I've been looking over some of the reports. It seems that the plants have had a 10 per cent growth rate increase since you started down there. Good work."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"So..." Chakotay began only to be interrupted by his comm. Badge hailing him to the bridge. "Excuse me," he said "we'll have to continue this at another time." The commander said stiffly, eager to get out of the room. Luke Greenman nodded and left after him.  
  
The Captain only wanted him to check out something in engineering, and on the way down he ran into Tom Paris, off to see his wife, the Klingon B'leanna Torres.   
  
  
  
"Hey commander, how are those reviews comin' along?" Tom asked cheerily.  
  
"Good, I was just finishing up with ensign Greenman."  
  
"Oh, they guy with the long blonde hair. He's kinda weird isn't he?"  
  
"I wouldn't say weird, but definitely unusual. Have you worked with him before?"  
  
"Only once, he hardly said a word. Although he did sing a bit."  
  
"Sing?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah in some weird language. And he has the most unnerving stare! I felt like I was under a 1000 watt light bulb when he looked at me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Chakotay thought on that while they headed down the corridor to main engineering.  
  
Middle earth.  
  
The sword never had a chance to meet her neck. Aragorn threw a dagger at the beast before it got a chance to finish off his wife. However, while his attention was divided the remaining orc managed to cut Aragorn's arm. Arwen was up in a flash and the two quickly finished off the orc. They sat for a moment gasping at each other, then Aragorn took his wife's hand and the left the bloodied clearing.  
  
They never looked back to see the swirling magic or the boiling blood...  
  
Voyager  
  
Luke Greenman hesitantly stepped onto the bridge. He had never had cause to come up here before, and really had no interest in being on the brain of the ship. A female officer looked at him and blushed. Legolas sighed in resigned annoyance, and headed for the ready room.   
  
The door chiming caused captain Katherine Janeway to look up from her coffee as she said 'enter', her eyes focused on ensign Luke Greenman and he stepped soundlessly into the room. She took this as shyness, and quickly offered the young looking ensign coffee.  
  
"No thank you." He said, and glued his eyes to the floor.  
  
"Please have a seat." He sat in the chair farthest away from her. "How are you today Luke? May I call you Luke?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, I'm fine thank you, and yourself?" He asked, still not meeting her gaze.  
  
The captain answered she was fine and considered her crewman. he's got an interesting accent "Where are you from Luke?"  
  
"Oh, I've moved around a lot."  
  
"Well, where were you born?" she asked trying to figure out this quiet creature before her.  
  
"In a forest."  
  
"Really! How interesting. I grew up in America mostly. I miss it. Do you miss your home too?"  
  
"I miss the sky, and the trees."  
  
"Why did you join Starfleet ensign?" He didn't looked the type to want to leave his home.  
  
Legolas looked up at the captain, lost in thought for a moment. "Because I wanted to be amongst the stars."  
  
The gaze of the man in front of her hit the captain like a ton of bricks. His eyes were a swirl of grey and blue, and they seemed to hold great secrets that no human ever had the right to know. She became aware of his longer than regulation hair, and his long slender hands. She noticed how he sat perfectly still as if frozen in time. Then her eyes fell to his face, and the fairest skin she had ever seen in a human. "I...uh...m-me too."  
  
She stammered.  
  
Legolas averted his eyes immediately and his cheeks coloured slightly at his lapse. The door chimed.  
  
"Come in." Janeway said, still pulling her self together. Seven of nine and B'leanna Torres stormed in, deep in a heated argument. Katherine noted how Luke seemed to disappear becoming unnoticed in the fray. I wonder where he learned that trick. "Luke, I must come down and see your plants one day, thank you for time." He nodded and strode out.  
  
"Who was that?" B'leanna asked.  
  
"Ensign Luke Greenman." Seven answered straightening herself, she was a former borg drone and expected perfection from everyone. "If you were not so involved with yourself you would have bothered to learn the duty roster."  
  
The captain interrupted B'leanna's retort. "Have you worked with him before Seven?"  
  
"He has assisted me many times in the science lab."  
  
"How is his work?"  
  
"He reaches a level of perfection one does not expect to find in humans. Or Klingons." She stated smugly.  
  
Janeway sighed. The mystery of Luke Greenman would have to wait, now she had to settle world war 4.  
  
A/N : i added this scene in as an afterthought, hoping to get a romantic interest going, but i'm not sure if i wanna keep it so tell me what you think :  
  
*added scene *   
  
Seven of nine lingered in Janeways office after B'leanna had left.  
  
"Captain." She queried "why was Luke Greenman in here?"  
  
"I just wanted to get to know him better, that's all. Why?" Janeway rested her head in her hands, regarding seven.  
  
"No reason- I-just..." she straightened her back and stiffened her neck. "I'm sorry captain it is none of my business."  
  
Janeway smiled. "What do you think of him seven?"  
  
She considered for a moment. "He is...difficult to look at."  
  
Janeway frowned. "how so?"  
  
"When I look at him I find myself unable to concentrate on my task, and I develop an odd feeling in my chest."  
  
Now the captain was grinning from ear to ear. "Why seven! It sounds like you have a crush!"  
  
Seven blushed.  
  
So, i know this chapter wasn't too exciting the story picks up soon.   
  
But i guess you'll just haveta wait till the next chapter to find out how.  
  
Review makes it come faster ^_^  
  
And thank you Envasaiel for your luvlay review 


	3. blowncover and sparkly magic

Heyya. *does sad face* come on ppl review! Pretty please? With an elf on top, or a dwarf, if that's your thing?  
  
Anyways...here we are third chapter and the story finally picks up. Enjoy!  
  
*blah* denotes thought  
  
Middle earth.  
  
The two travellers had finally come across the city, or at least what was left of it. Arwen climbed up on to the flets while Aragorn wandered below.  
  
"Estel! Come quickly!" His wife yelled.  
  
Aragorn ran up the steps and found Arwen in a very ornate breezy room. "This one was my grandmothers." She said twirling around. Elf and man searched through the 'house' remembering and laughing,  
  
"Can we stay here tonight Estel, please?"  
  
"Of course." Aragorn said and bent to kiss her.  
  
Voyager  
  
Legolas got the message an hour later. He was to join an away team to visit a new planet and gather supplies. He was not a happy elf. Going on an away mission meant going with Chakotay, who Legolas was sure he could feel that he was different. On the other hand he would finally get to feel some earth under his feet and breathe something other than recycled air. His decision made he dashed to his room to get his knives and concealed them under his uniform and then headed off to the transporter room.  
  
Upon entering he saw Tom Paris, Tuvok the Vulcan, and Chakotay.   
  
"Hey Luke." Chakotay said. "I bet you're wondering why you're here. It's because every crewman has to go on an away mission and the captain noticed you hadn't been on one yet. Basically this is what is happening. We know there are life forms on the planet. We don't know if they've had contact with off planet beings, therefore will try and avoid contact until we know the situation. Also we are carrying phasers just in case. You know every one?"  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Okay lets go." The commander stepped up on the platform. And they beamed down to the planet.  
  
The four immediately took in their surroundings. Three of them used tricroders and Luke listened to the trees and earth. He looked down at his phaser and felt the comforting weight of his knives on his back. He had no doubt as to which he would pull out first. The trees were whispering around him as they set off east where the greatest mass of life forms was.  
  
"Wow look at these trees!" Tom said.  
  
"They remind me of Mallorn trees." Legolas said reaching out to touch one. "But they have been extinct for a long time."  
  
Chakotay smirked at the tree loving crewman, "Okay, here's the plan, we are going to stay out of sight and observe the people to see if we can safely enter the city. Quiet, speak only when you have to." The away team nodded and headed out.  
  
Five minutes later Legolas heard an odd bird call that reminded him of the Warg hunting parties he used to join. He stopped and cocked his head listening intently.  
  
Tuvok noticed. "What is the problem ensign?"  
  
"That sound..." He trailed off. Then he heard them. A group was coming towards them almost soundlessly. Tuvok hadn't even heard them yet. "We have been discovered." The three mortals whipped around and stared at him for an instant before a group of silver clad warriors emerged from the trees, bows and arrows drawn.  
  
The away team didn't have a chance to say a word as they were bound gagged and blindfolded before they were marched off.  
  
As the blindfold came off Tom noticed that he was surrounded by the most beautiful people he had ever seen. Their hair was like spun gold, they had perfect faces, and delicate pointed ears. Also they glowed. *oh crap* he thought as their leader came down. He exuded an air of superiority that was almost tangible. Chakotay could see next, the Tuvok and finally Luke. Their leader gasped and said something in a beautiful language.  
  
"Legolas Thrandullion"  
  
'Luke' met his gaze, smiling. "Haldir of lorien"  
  
Haldir quickly barked out some orders and Luke was realeased.   
  
"Luke! You know these people?" Tom said astonished.  
  
"It is good to see you old friend." Haldir said grasping Legolas's forearm.  
  
"I thought you were all dead! This is where the elves have gone?" The other elf cried, filled with Joy.  
  
"LUKE!" Chakotay yelled. "What is going on!?"  
  
Legolas wirlled around and in English said, "Oh...umm...they're Elfs."  
  
"Elfs?" Tuvok said still bound.  
  
"Get them to untie us." Tom said quicky  
  
Legolas turned to Haldir. "Please, they mean no harm." Haldir nodded to a guard who cut their bonds.   
  
Chakotay came up to Legolas. "Luke, you have some explaining to do."  
  
Haldir looked amused "'Luke'?"  
  
Legolas glared at the captain. "They are old friends." He said to Chakotay.  
  
Tuvok's eyebrows shot up into his head. "You are familiar with beings that reside in the delta quadrant?"  
  
Legolas shrugged not really saying anything. He turned back to Haldir and said in English. "Is there a city near by?"  
  
Haldir rolled his eyes at the use of English but said. " Aye, this is The Lady's realm. We have been here for but a few centuries and are rebuilding the elfish culture. Without men to take our lands." The stern elf looked with disdain at the other members of Voyagers crew. Tom broke out into a sweat.   
  
Chakotay spoke up "We do not intend to settle here, we are simply looking for supplies so we can be one our way back to earth."  
  
Haldirs eye's narrowed. "Blindfold them. We are to bring them to the lady. Then we will decide what to do with them and their ship." Blindfolds went on Tuvok Tom and Chakotay. "Our brother walks with us." He clapped Legolas on his back and walked down towards the first of the new elfish cities.   
  
'Luke Greenman' was mildly concerned. He had very possibly just blown his cover. He asked Haldir, speaking in Sindarin to not reveal that he was an elf. Haldir said that was ridiculous and that he should stay with his people and not return to his ship. However the elder elf would respect his wishes. Legolas now had a lot to think about as they approached the glowing city.  
  
Middle earth  
  
"Estel, do you think Lothlorien will always be this peaceful?" Arwen asked as they settled down for bed in what remained of the lady Galadriel's chamber.  
  
"I would imagine so." Aragorn said. But he doubted it. Seeing the two orcs in the forest reminded him of what the world had lost with the disappearance of elfs. And he knew that the quickly expanding cities of man would eventually encroach on this beautiful forest. He sighed as he looked over to find his wife deep in sleep already. The son of Arathorn rolled onto his back and gazed at the stars overhead.* The stars never change, what would it be like to live among them and have that sort of serenity?* He sighed and closed his eyes, drifting of to sleep.  
  
Neither of them noticed the condensing magic just under them as it started to glow.  
  
okay to clear up somethings:  
  
a) Haldir does NOT die at helm's deep. most of this IS written with the movieverse implied but i can't stand the fact they killed him off, so that bit goes with the book.  
  
B) for anyone who has not seen voyager. the delta quadrant is on the other side of the galaxy from us. At the time voyager's crew are the first to explore it, which is why tuvok was so surprised.  
  
if you have any questions feel free to ask in that handy dandy review space!  
  
thx 


	4. where's those ruby slippers when you nee...

Yay chapter 4!! I can't belive i'm pumping these out this fast. Unfortunately i seem to slowing down, i guess my plot bunnies haven't been reproduceing like, well, rabbits.  
  
Hmmm.  
  
Anyways as always thank you for the reviews and enjoy the story.  
  
Voyager  
  
Seven of Nine was on her way to astrometrics when she saw a bright flash of light down the corridor. She picked up her pace and found two beings, unconscious laying in the corridor. "Seven of nine to sickbay, emergency transport." A second later she was standing in sickbay.  
  
"Ah, Seven what was so urgent as to require a transport" The doctor then saw the two that had been transported to bio-beds. "Who are they?"  
  
  
  
"I do not know. They appeared in the corridor unconscious. I will call the captain." She headed off.   
  
Just then the female woke up.   
  
"By Elbereth! Where am I? Estel! Wake up!" She made a move to get off the bed but was stopped by a force field. "What foul magic is this?!" She exclaimed turning on the doctor. "What have you done to us!"  
  
"Please calm down." The doctor said scanning her with a tricorder. "You are on the Starship Voyager. Do you know how you got here? You companion is fine, he will wake up shortly."  
  
Arwen paused. "I am Arwen, Queen of Gondor. That is Aragorn son of Arathorn, you will drop this magic barrier now and let me see my husband!"  
  
"I will when the captain gets here. Now that's odd." He said looking at the readings is the tricorder. "This says he's over 90 years old, and I can't even make sense of what it says about you."  
  
Realizing that the strange man in front of here was a healer and was no threat, her natural curiosity took over. "What...is that?" Arwen asked peering at the tricorder.  
  
"It is a mafuctioning tricorder." The doctor said annoyed. He hit the instrument a few times. "Normally it would tell me your vital statistics. By the way what species are you?"  
  
Arwen was a little surprised at this. surely he knows what an elf is? "I am an elf. What land did you say this was?"  
  
"An elf? Hmmm. Oh, this is not a land, you are on a ship. In space."  
  
Just then Aragorn woke up with a groan, spouting a few dwarfish curses to describe the pounding in his head.   
  
"Estel!" Arwen cried. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Aie, I feel like a balrog has decided to nest in my head." The doctor quickly scanned him. a/n: do Balrogs nest?  
  
"You have a bad headache. Here." He made a move to use a hypo spray on him but was cut short as Aragron quickly put him in a headlock. The doctor shimmered and he casually stepped out of the hold, as there was nothing of him to hold on to.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"I am a hologram made up of light, and do not worry I am a doctor, this will stop your headache." Aragorn reluctantly let him use it.  
  
Arwen was explained what was happening and where they were, although she didn't really believe the bit about space. Neither did Aragorn. Nevertheless he allowed the doctor to administer the hypospray.  
  
The doors swished open and captain Janeway breezed in. She stopped briefly and took in the two beings sitting on bio beds.   
  
"Welcome aboard the starship Voyager, I am captain Janeway."  
  
Aragorn and Arwen introduced themselves.  
  
"Do you know how you came to be here?" Janeway asked.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "No my lady. We were just resting on a flet in Lothlorien. I remember thinking about Arwen and how peaceful the stars looked and then we found ourselves here."  
  
"Estel!" Arwen gasped. "What EXACTLY did you think about the stars?"  
  
The captain looked puzzled.  
  
"That they never changed and how peaceful they were."  
  
"Nothing else?" Arwen was grasping his arm.  
  
"I suppose it is possible, that I wished I could be among them." He said meekly, he knew where she was going with this.  
  
Arwen let out a string of very unladylike elfish curses.  
  
"I'm sorry Arwen! I didn't realize-OW!" Arwen smacked him.  
  
The captain put up her hands. "Excuse me! Would anyone care to explain?"  
  
Arwen was still simmering so Aragorn began. "The wish I mistakenly made is responsable for our current situation. The Lady's magic still lingers in the wood and I unknowingly envoked it."  
  
The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Magic?"  
  
Arwen spoke up. "My grandmother, The lady Galadriel is what humans refer to as a witch. She had lived in Lorien for thousands of years and her presence must have left an echo of sorts. Are we really in space?" She grasped Aragorns hand.  
  
The captain softened looking at the beautiful lady. "I'm afraid so. But I promise you, you and your husband will be safe here until we can find a way to get you home. Come, I'll show you voyager." The three left sickbay.  
  
The planet  
  
They had reached the city. Chakotay was pissed off. No, he has furious. He was blindfolded, dragged and on occasion kicked all the way here, while 'Luke Greenman' walked freely beside the elves laughing as with old friends. But when his blindfold was removed all anger vanished as he gazed around in wonder at the city before him.  
  
It was unlike anything any of them had seen. The 'buildings' seemed to flow out of the trees and they were high among their branches. Gold spirals and designs of indescribable beauty was built into the arcitecture. Not only were the structures beautiful, the people of this city in the trees took his breath away. All of them had long blonde or silver hair, they wore long flowing robes, and dresses. There was singing in the distance and a soft glow seemed to come from the elves themselves. He heard musical laughter to his left. He and Tom glanced over.   
  
"And then!" Luke Greenman was doubled over in laughter "he threw my father into the lake!"  
  
  
  
Haldir roared with laughter. "I still remember the look on Thranduils face! I thought you were all going to be thrown in the dungeons!"  
  
Tuvok's eyes were pulled away from the two as the singing stopped and someone made an announcement.  
  
"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn rulers of Lothlorien." A solemn elf to his right said.  
  
Down the long stair case before them two figures emerged, the light surrounding them made it impossible to see their features until they came closer. Power seemed to radiate off them, Chokotay and Tom felt their breath being taken away as the lady's face came into view. Tuvok was locked in lady's stare, a lone tear trailed down the stoic vulcan's face. Then the contact was broken.  
  
"Two humans, and an alien, in new Lothlorien? How did this happen, speak quickly for I have little patience left for man." Celeborn stated.  
  
Tom swallowed. Chakotay said. "We are lost in the delta quadrant, we seek supplies for our ship. We are only trying to get home."  
  
During this time Legolas was thought speaking with Galadriel.  
  
^So you have returned to us, young one? It is good to see you^  
  
^Thank you. It makes my heart sing to see my people once again. My lady how is it that elves are in the delta quadrant? And why couldn't I come with you^  
  
The lady's thoughts echoed sorrow ^we could not find you, son of Thranduil. When the humans over ran Valinor we realized that earth was for them and unless we continuously wished our home to be taken from us by the humans, we would have to leave. So when space travel became a possibility, we left. The elves travelled as far as we could, longer than a lifetime, to this planet. Here we are rebuilding that which was lost.^  
  
^I understand.^  
  
^Legolas, your travels had taken you to far away, and we truly wished to wait for you, but then, men came and discovered our ship. They burned everything they could before we took off. Once we had started we could not turn back. Many were outraged at the thought of you being left behind and the grief almost killed you father.^  
  
^He is here?!^  
  
^Aye, Thraduil's halls are not far. I will send for him if you wish.^  
  
^Thank you my lady^ He bowed, and they turned there attention to the other conversation.  
  
"You claim you are not here to take our homes, but it is in humans nature to destroy that which they desire. I see it, human, you gaze at our trees and our people with possession in your eyes. It has happened for the last time! You will not be allowed to leave these woods and tell your people of our homes." The voyagers almost shook with the force of Celeborn's words.  
  
Galadriel put her hand upon Celeborn's. "My lord, they are not all human, and their fates can wait. It has been a long time, perhaps humanity has changed. In any case, now is a time for rejoiceing for Legolas son of Thranduil, of the nine walkers has returned to us!" A cheer went up among the elfs and Legolas blushed.  
  
Tom glared at him.  
  
Celeborn addressed the voyager crew. "You may move freely in the city, but be warned step outside of it's boundries and you will die." With that he turned and ascended the stairs, Galadriel gave a last smile to Legolas and followed him. As soon as they had left, three elf children tackled Legolas's leg.   
  
"Tell us a story!!" They begged.  
  
Haldir stepped forward. "Nucorien, arawien and berethon it is time for you nap, Legolas can entertain you later. Right now," he grinned at Legolas and the children scampered off " 'The greatest archer in Middle-earth' is going to meet me on the archery fields for a little contest."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"   
  
"Do balrogs have bad breath?" The two were about to head off when Chakotay interrupted.  
  
"HOLD IT!! Ensign Greenman YOU have A LOT of explaining to do."  
  
"He does not have to answer to you, human." Haldir said with distain.  
  
"Haldir." 'luke' calmed his friend. "Commander, I haven't been completely honest with you, I will explain everything at the feast tonight, I promise." Haldir then pulled him off in the direction of the archey fields.  
  
"I look forward to his explination." Tuvok said.  
  
"Okay, what are our options?" Chakotay asked as he headed off in the direction of their rooms.  
  
"It appears we have none. Unless you think we can some how sneak out of the city?" Tuvok said.  
  
Tom shook his head. "There's no way, we didn't even hear them coming, and we don't even know where we are. Plus, we can't communicate with Voyager, they took our comm. Badges."  
  
"Ensign Greenman heard them."   
  
Chakotay sighed. "I wonder how he is connected to beings this far into the delta quadrant. And they said 'Brother'. Is it possible he's an elf.?"  
  
  
  
"Well he doesn't look it, but it could be a disguise. Why don't we go find these archey fields and see what we can find out." They all nodded.  
  
Next chapter :  
  
Archery competion between Haldir and legolas  
  
And aragorn and arwen discover nelix and voyagers mess hall.  
  
See ya then! 


	5. haldirs nose is in the air, again!

Sorry it took so long. darn that university thing. but anyways here's the new chapter.  
  
oh one more thing, to anyone who doesn't watch Voyager and is confused about the characters what the aliens crewmembers look like, where they came from.etc just ask and i will be happy to answer.  
  
Ciao!  
  
Archery fields  
  
'"THWACK' Haldirs arrow embedded itself in the target, splitting his previous shot. "Let's see you do that, Legolas."  
  
Legolas chuckled "To do so would be as easy as insulting a dwarf!" He proceeded to shoot and the arrows were split. "Try and hit my arrow as it flys." He suggested and set another one off. Haldir shot and was a second to late.   
  
"It's not my fault you can't shoot straight!" Haldir huffed, nose in the air.  
  
They looked over and saw that the voyager crew had entered and was staring with interest at the competition.   
  
"You shoot one, Haldir o great captain of Lorien and I will show you how it is done." Legolas challenged. Haldir took aim and let loose the arrow, directly at Tuvok. Tom cried out but Legolas was faster than Haldir and the arrow was shot harmlessly away.   
  
"Haldir, that was a foolish thing to do."  
  
"Why do you care so much about mortals Legolas? You always have, and I fear I shall never understand it."  
  
"Mortals or not, they are my friends and I would not see them injured because of elvish prejudice!"   
  
The fierce captain whirled on them. "Do not be a fool son of Thranduil! If not for mortals you would have been with us when we first left. We would not even have had to leave if these…if the plague of humanity had not forced us out of our homes!"  
  
"They have as much right to live as we do Haldir! We do not own earth!"  
  
"Why shouldn't we?! By our blood was their lands saved! Time and time again! And how do they thank us? Stealing our homes and burning our people."  
  
Tom and Chakotay where shocked to say the least. They weren't even aware elves came from earth.   
  
"Wait, are you saying elves lived on earth before humans?" Tom asked breaking up the argument.  
  
"We are the first-born." Haldir answered eyes still dark with anger. With a glance at Legolas he stalked off the fields.  
  
Legolas sighed and shrugged. "Sore loser" he chuckled.  
  
"I'm sorry, we-" Tom began.  
  
"Do not worry my friends. It is and old argument, he'll cool down in a bit and want to challenge me again."  
  
"I must thank you, ensign Greenman for diverting the arrow." Tuvok said.  
  
"Yeah you're pretty good with that thing." Tom said admiring his bow.  
  
"I have had much practise."  
  
"Care to answer some of our questions now?"  
  
Legolas sighed, and nodded.  
  
"Lets start with the easiest, what is your real name?"  
  
"My Mother named me Legolas Greenleaf, and yes, I am an elf."  
  
"Then why hide it? There are many species on voyager you aren't the only non-human."  
  
"Elfs don't generally reveal our true selves to others. There have been…problems in the past."  
  
"What sort of problems?"  
  
"Most have been burned as witches or demons, those who told later on, after the 19th century, were locked in institutions, had their ears cut off, and spent the rest of their days heavily drugged."  
  
"Oh." Tom said.  
  
"Hence the reluctance and mistrust surrounding our departure."  
  
"Ensign Greenman, you do not appear to be an elf." Tuvok stated.  
  
"Aye, it is a disguise, I'll get rid of it later." Legolas said casually.  
  
"Is there any way to convince them to let us go? You seem to pull some weight amongst them."  
  
"I, of course will try. But the word of the Lord and Lady is law, and lord Celeborn rarely reverses a decree."  
  
"Yeah so why are they treating you so well?"  
  
"Aside from not seeing them for a long time, I, among other things am a prince."  
  
"Really? Neat." Said Tom.   
  
Walking out of the fields, Legolas marvelled at the humans ability to adapt to each new situation. Tom had no problem accepting him for and elf, and he appeared to bear no ill will towards him. Even Chakotay was losing the betrayed look in his eyes. The only one Legolas really worried about, was Tuvok. He found the Vulcan watching every move he made. It was un-nerving to say the least.  
  
The captain was a little confused. She was listening to Nelix tell a fantastic tale of a ring, and a war for the world.   
  
"So you think our new guests are these two..heros..from this scroll you have?"  
  
"Yes captain." He said. "They certainly look the role. I mean Aragorn carries himself like a king, and has the sword described in the story. And not to mention Arwen, she supposed to be the one of the most beautiful members of her race, and she certainly fits the bill."  
  
"Yes, but why wouldn't our history books have any record of this war?"  
  
"I don't know." Nelix sighed. "But elves have been around for a LONG time, maybe it happened before recorded history."  
  
"Well Nelix, you look into it." Janeway said dismissively. "In the mean time I'm going to try and find our missing away team."  
  
"Yes captain. Thank you captain." The little alien puffed out of the room.  
  
Katherine sighed and allowed herself a little smile for her most enthusiastic crew member then she walked onto the bridge.  
  
"Anything Mr. Kim?"  
  
"Nothing so far captain. I don't understand, I can't even find their comm. Badge signal. a/n will be explained later"  
  
"Keep on it."  
  
"Aye Aye."  
  
******************************************  
  
next chapter:  
  
the elven dinner  
  
and the meeting of father and son 


	6. author's noteexplaination

hey!  
  
so about tom and chakotay and tuvok accepting legolas' explaination. I know it seems odd that they accept it so easily but i mean if you look at what's happend to them throughout the show, getting flung across the galaxy, tom once evolved into a lizard-thing, Q, they've gone back in time a few times, the list goes on... i would imagine that they would be much less cynical and have a far more opened mind to the whole thing.  
  
And i am sorry if it seems out of charater. I'm sure they're still very angry too. But what can they do? I mean, they're completely cut off from the ship, and surrounded by these imensely powerful beings that have no love for them. The only thing they can do is to stay on Legolas's good side as he is they're only hope for getting them off the planet. Besides i'm sure the captain and the awayteam will have time for anger when and if they get back on the ship. ;)  
  
so thanks for the reviews and i hope this all makes sense.  
  
Dimsel 


	7. OO look at the pretty elf prince!

Cheerio! It's me again, apoligizing for the unforgivable update time. Please understand that i am a university student who also works. Hehe plus, i just joined a womens frat. Go Alpha Omicron Pi!! I will try to be better, forgive? puppy eyes  
  
Also about the comm badge thing : they're blocked by galadriel, remember the elves were on earth long enough to see cell phones and the like, so it's no leap that she learned how to block it. I mean, come on! She's Galadriel!!!  
  
Anyways, enough of my annoying blather, here's the story and please review ^_^  
  
^blah^ = elvish.   
  
Voyager  
  
^What if we can't find a way home?^  
  
^We will Arwen do not fear.^  
  
^But Estel, we would have to find some source of magic to get back. I have none of the power my grandmother does.^  
  
^My love, these people have technology that rivals the magic of middle earth, if anyone can find us a way home it is them.^  
  
Seven of Nine heard this conversation but did not understand it. "What language are you speaking?" She asked bluntly.  
  
"It is a form of Elvish my lady."  
  
"Species 8971. The borg tried to assimilate a small colony when they first arrived in the delta quadrant. The elves make unsuitable drones, for unknown reasons their consiousness would return to their bodies after assimilation."  
  
"Assimilation?" Arwen asked.  
  
"The borg attack and turn any captives into cybernetic organisms - Organic machines, if you will. Once assimilated they become drones and lose all individuality, they become one with the collective."  
  
"And you were once one of these machines?" Aragorn said looking at sevens ocular implant.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I believe I understand." Arwen said. "Elves could not be 'assimilated' because their consiousness would simply return from the hall of Mandos."  
  
"The hall of Mandos?"  
  
"Let me try to explain." Aragorn said. "Elves are immortal. They can be killed, but when they die, their spirt or, fea goes to the hall where it resides until it wished to return."  
  
"Intruiging." Seven said. "I have never encountered a true immortal."  
  
"Are their other immortals you have seen?"  
  
"The being named Q. He is an omnipitant being. We know little of them, but they appear to have an unlimited life span. However; they can be killed."  
  
"I would very much like to meet this 'Q'" Arwen mused.  
  
"You would not like him." Seven said with a smile. "He is very annoying."  
  
"Really?" Aragorn said. "Oh, please my lady, do tell."  
  
Seven raised an eyebrow.  
  
Arwen laughed. "Estel is a notorious prankster, he is always looking out for compitition."  
  
Seven smiled and began telling them of Q's exploits.  
  
The planet.  
  
The elves were gathering for a great feast in honor of Legolas Greenleaf. Commander Chakotay, Tom paris and Tuvok were invited as guests of Legolas. When they returned to their rooms, they found tunics laid out on their beds along with a maid waiting for them.  
  
"Greetings, good sirs! I have been instructed to help you dress for this most joyous occasion!" She beamed. "My name is telewien. The lord and lady have sent you appropriate cloths for the feast, as your poorly made human garments are not suitable to honor our heroic prince!" She said all this with one breath, never losing the smile plastered on her face.  
  
Tom, Chakotay and tuvok looked at each other vaguely afraid.  
  
Later that evening.  
  
The three mortals from Voyager felt a little out of place. They looked around themselves in wonderment at the brilliant surroundings. Elves were everywhere. Blonde elves, brunettes and even silver haired elves abounded. All were clad in the most luxourious cloths the three had every seen. All were perfect. All were looking at them.  
  
Admittedly they were quite a sight. They were wearing elvish tunics and leggings of some material that shimmered in even the most dim of lights. Plus it's not often that mortals from earth end up in an elvish colony in the middle of the delta quadrant. The Away team didn't have to worry too much longer. As soon as it was announced that Galadriel and Celeborn were coming all eyes turned from them. They were quickly seated and all the rest of the elves quickly found their places as well.  
  
"Voyagers from afar," Celeborn "as you are guests of Legolas, he has requested that you join us at the head table." A small gasp could be heard, and mutters of annoyance were heard in directed to them.  
  
"Peace." Celeborn spoke and at the one word all was hushed. "The prince arrives." He made a sweeping gesture. All eyes turned to the entrance way.  
  
"Legolas, Thranduillion!" An elf announced. A cheer went up about the eldar.  
  
Legolas appeared in the doorway. Tom stared in awe at the elf he once thought as a shy ensign. The prince was wearing a silver tunic of silk that seemed to catch all the light in the room. His golden hair was done up in ornate braids and now the voyager crew could see his pointed ears. On his legs were a darker grey set of leggings and boots that went up to his knees.  
  
Galadriel smiled and said "I am glad you have taken off your mask young one."referring to the lack of disguise that had hid his elvish features from humankind.  
  
The room laughed. And the celebrations began.  
  
For those three in that forest who had never witnessed an elven celebration, the night passed in a whirlwind of activity and enchantment. They were awed by the beauty of this people and found themselves enthralled by stories of Legolas's heroism. In turn the elves put aside any past grievances with human kind and got to know the mortals. They wanted to hear about humanities explorations and exploits. Near to the end of the night a party from Mirkwood arrived with king Thranduil. He looked upon his son for the first time in hundreds of years as Legolas ran into his arms with a cry of 'Ada!'. They spent the rest of the night speaking of old times, and of legolas's new life as an officer.  
  
By the end of the night it was decided that these humans were not a threat and as long as they told no one of the elvish colonies they would be allowed to leave.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Okay well i pretty much though this was a pointless chapter but i HAD to update *cough*  
  
So yeah. Hope it didn't suck too much. See ya! 


End file.
